niño kyuubi
by tere-chan
Summary: es un songfic, hay ´s pov del kyuubi e iruka, la canción es de avalanch, se llama niño.....no soy muy buena cn los summary pero lean¡¡¡¡


espero q les guste¡ este sonfic es de iruka a naruto hay partes del kyuubi a naruto¡ 

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece... si esta aventa quiza pase a serlo .

_**iruka´s pov **_

**Cierro los ojos y te veo ahí,  
tu dulce mirada me inspira,  
si nadie te indica el camino a seguir,  
para q caminar?  
hacia donde ir?**

todos los dias te veo, en clase, eres tan inocente¡ nadie te quiere, nadie te dise cm hacer,  
q hay q hacer, estas tan solo¡ y aun asi,perdido en un mundo q te odia, tratas de buscar un camino, un lugar a donde ir, pero te es mucho más dificil q a los demas, estas sin un guia, esta solo... buscaste y encontraste un camino, un sueño, talvez el más dificil...

**aun no has nacido**

**y ya has de elejir la primera elección de tu vida,  
tomala como un juego más**

aun cuando no nasiste te dieron, de cierta forma, una elección, la de vivir aun sabiendo lo q te esperaba o no nacer y dejar a konoha en problemas, a otro niño en tu lugar, tu lo tomaste como un juego, como un desafio, pensaste q seria más facil...

**dan por echo q seras feliz**

**q las hadas adornan tu vida**

**y no les importa si no fuera asi **

**pues ya creseras y sino da igual**

el 4° hokage dio por echo q tu serias feliz, q serias un heroe, no paso lo q espero, los q no te odiaban tanto pensaron q ya creserias y entenderias, los q te aborrecen les da igual, en cuanto más sufras mejor para ellos, es lo q quieren, lo q esperan

**_kyuubi´s pov_**

**crees en el destino?  
acaso te crees dueño de tus actos?  
el miedo, el mal q vil imagen**

crees en el destino? crees q nada tiene solución? o crees q tu diriges tu vida? vas en contra de tu destino? ves el miedo, tu miedo, ves el mal, mas tu no participas en él, yo lo hize y lo are¡ q vil imagen para ti, tu vida pasa delante tuyo y no puedes hacer nada asi siempre sera

_**iruka´s pov **_

**Coje mi mano yo te guio**

**duerme en mis brasos hoy como un niño más**

**esta noche podras soñar**

ven, ven conmigo yo te mostrare mi camino a seguir, yo te are soñar, seras normal, como todos los niños, ya no tendras preocupaciones, yo te protegere, dejame ser como un padre para ti, duerme tranquilo, conmigo a tu lado nadie te ara daño, duerme en paz una noche, se q sera la primera, pero no la ultima, lo prometo

**nada tienes todo lo has de pedir**

**lo ara tu inocencia perdida**

**miras al cielo pq crees q allí una estrella te guia**

no tienes nada, tansolo a ti mismo, no tienes familia, amigos,amor, no tienes nada, todo lo pides con una inocencia q ya no tienes pq has visto al mundo tal como es, cruel, sin corazón, pides las cosas de una forma enq nadie se da cuenta...talvez unas 2 ó 3 nadie más...

**por unas monedas q les dejen vivir**

**sobornan a tu consiencia,  
creen q asi te salvaras**

tu mente, cansada de todo, esta confundida, te veo, frente a unas pocas monedas, no sabes q hacer sabes q robar esta mal, pero tu estomago alega, ellos tienen tanto y tu mueres de hambre, q cansancio, tal vez crees q asi te salvaras por hoy, es tu guerra, es tu vida tu propia batalla es tu desición

**_kyuubi´s pov_**

**pobrcito mio no temas,  
no eras tan inocente, o si?  
no dudes la duda te ara sentir peor**

no temas, el miedo solo te ara más devil de lo q ya eres, asi no me sirves,no eres tan inosente yo estoy en ti, y eso, aunq no quieras te hace a los ojos de los demas un culpable, nada puedes hacer contra ello, a noser de q yo salga de ti, en ese caso moriras, estas atrapado smp seras el niño kyuubi...

_**iruka´s pov **_

**Coje mi mano yo te guio**

**duerme en mis brasos hoy como un niño más**

**esta noche podras soñar**

yo te guiaré, sigue lo q yo te digo, haras bn, seras feliz, pq ayudare a q los demas vean lo q yo veo en ti, te entenderan, pero nesesito q me escuches y me obedescas, esq no lo ves? si sigues portandote mal nada se solucionara, sino todo lo contrario

**ahora duerme,  
ya no llores más **

**q mañana todo cambiara**

**yo alejare tus miedos**

**y los males q te rondaran**

**ya no llores más ya no llores más**

duerme, tranquilo, yo te protegere, mañana sera un día nuevo, mañana el sol brillara de nuevo,  
más fuerte q nunca y todo sera distinto, ya no te rondaran males, y si lo hacen yo los aparto de ti, no llores esta nche q alguien vela por ti, q alguien espera verte feliz, y ese alguien soy yo

**_kyuubi´s pov_**

**ante los ojos de dios**

**todos sois iguales **

**unos poseen todos los bns otros, **

**todos los males**

al morir todos ireis al mismo lugar, los buenos, los malos, los inteligentes y torpes, algunos tendran más cosas, otros menos, pero todos series iguales, algunos recibieron menos amor en su vida q otros, tu estas entre los q no resibieron nada...

**_iruka´s pov _**

**Coje mi mano yo te guio **

**duerme en mis brasos hoy **

**como un niño más esta noche podras soñar**

te guiare por el buen camino, te mostrare q la vida puede ser buena, mejor de lo q tu crees, te mostrare q no todo es negro, ni q todos son malos, duerme hoy tranquilo, duerme en paz q mañana te mostrare q si existe eso q llamamos amor, q si existe la amistad y honestidad, duerme bn pq mañana un gran día sera...

_**kyuubi´s pov **_

**enseñame tu otra mejilla**

**me gusta verla,**

**eso me gusta le hace sentir bn**

muestra tu otra mejilla, deja q pasen por sobre ti, es divertido verte sufrir, ver q dejas de confiar en ellos, me gusta, me hace setir el poder q poseo sobre ti, me hace sentir más fuerte,  
me da una razón para despertar a mi me da igual,

**creo q eres de los mios**

**él se desiso de ti,  
yo te acojere**

me da igual,pero creo q eres de los mios,pq a pesar de q todo lo q sufres,es cm fin ultimo, mi culpa, yo ataque a konoha, ellos te odiaron, te repudiarón, yo encambio te acojere cuando vengas a mi, sé q lo aras, pq no tienes a donde ir, cn qn ir, soy tu familia, sé lo q vales, te he visto, veo tu potencial, seras mio

**no voy a hacerte preguntas,  
no te pondre en dudas,  
sé cm eres,  
no eres una luz no hay diferencias entre el bn y el mal**

no te cuestionare, no me interesa, te conosco, he vivido contigo smp, sé lo q piensas, sé cm piensas, no eres tan inocente, no eres un angel, pero da igual pues no encuantro diferencias entre el bn y el mal, son solo hechos, nada más q actos, inutiles o utiles, es lo q vale, es lo q los demas ven...sé q seras mio, naruto...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

espero q les aya gustado nn la canción es "niño" de avalanch porfavor dejen review¡ porfavor¡ da igual si es para desir q quedo aceptable asi por lo menos sabre q alguien lo leyo¡


End file.
